Broken
by Caaorn
Summary: Desmond Miles is scared. Heavily armed men are after him and his only defense is a young blond woman. And he's being told that he's 'The Final Assassin', the last man with the old bloodline. And? The men chasing him want to end the free world. What a day.


**Chapter One: Leap of Faith**

Desmond Miles was starting to get scared. He had braved nine life changing assassinations…but, in the end, they were all just simulations. He couldn't do a damn thing in reality. He mulled this over in his head as he followed a woman he had known for only a short period of time down a rather extensive hallway in the upper levels of Abstergo's HQ .

"Lucy…" He said quietly, quickening his pace to catch up with her.

"This is it, Desmond. There's nothing to be afraid of. We're getting you out of here."

"How? What's the plan? Tell me something…Lucy!" Desmond was growing desperate, he could barely bring himself to continue forward. The blonde woman stopped and took a deep breath. She turned to face Desmond.

"Just trust me. You're one of our most important assets. I won't let you die." With that, Lucy began forward once more. Desmond stalled.

"Die? There's a chance I could die?!" Desmond continued along the hallway, less assured than he was before. They reached the end of the dimly lit hallway, large steel doors obstructing their path. Lucy stepped up to the retinal scanner and widened her eyes. The doors slowly opened, revealing the Animus Room. Vidic stood inside, a curious look upon his tired features.

"What is going on, Lucy? Where have you been? And…why is Desmond with you?" Lucy began advancing on Vidic, "We need to prepare-

A blade slid out of the barely noticeable gap in Lucy's hand. Vidic was quick to notice the motion.

"You…I saved your life."

"I'm sorry, Vidic. There's no other way…" Lucy buried the blade into Vidic's chest. He let out a cry of pain that Lucy quickly muffled with her free hand. He fell backwards, smashing his head into the Animus on his way to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Desmond cried, backing away. "This is…this is really going to happen!"

"Desmond, please. You're a trained killer. You've spilled blood already." Lucy said calmly, moving towards the computer at the end of the room. Desmond shook his head and followed her.

"Yeah, but those were just simulations!" Desmond retorted. Lucy ignored him, typing feverishly on the keyboard. "What are you doing?" Desmond asked. A small beep escaped the computer's speakers.

"Deleting everything. We need to hinder their movements as much as we can." Lucy opened the desk's drawer and shook her head. "Go to Vidic's body and search him." Desmond obeyed. He knelt down next to the corpse and rummaged through it's corpse. There was a pistol in Vidic's coat.

"There's a gun here."

"Give it to me. Quickly." Lucy said, pushing the monitor off the desk. Desmond headed back over and handed her the pistol. She grabbed it hastily and fired a few shots into the computer's tower. Desmond took the time to look around once more upon the odd drawings he had found. He was sure Lucy could see them too…if she was truly an assassin.

"Lucy, do you see the drawings? They look like as if they're in blood." Desmond said, turning to Lucy.

"No…I don't. You're hallucinating, Desmond." She stopped and lowered the gun. "Or…maybe you do see something."

"Yeah." Desmond responded, "I'm definitely seeing something."

"Because you are of Original Descent. Only those with direct lineage to the founding assassins have the ancient skills locked away within them. Going through the simulation may have unlocked some of your ability."

"So…you're not of Original Descent? Why have you decided to join the Assassins?" Before Lucy could respond, the sound of something clanking on the ground reached the pairs' ears.

"We're going!" Lucy shouted. She raced towards the glass. Desmond had no idea what she was doing. An explosion rocked the room, sending Desmond flying forward. He smashed into the desk and then fell to the ground. Desmond moaned, rolling around on the ground helplessly. Lucy returned and held her hand out. "C'mon!" She shouted fiercely. Desmond took her hand and hoisted himself up with her help. Men decked out in full Kevlar armor and wielding assault rifles stormed the room, their sights locking onto Desmond and Lucy.

"FREEZE!" One of the men screamed.

"Let's go!!" Lucy cried, turning and sprinting for the window once more. Desmond was quick to follow this time, realizing he had no choice. Lucy went first. She dove forward at the glass. It shattered upon impact, the shards flying outwards. Desmond leapt out as well, his screams very audible. The soldiers opened fire, bullets roaring past Desmond. As Desmond began to lose all hope, thinking he would fall to his death, he landed hard on a rooftop, rolling violently. He came to a stop and looked up. Lucy was a few feet away from him, laying motionless.

"Damn it…" He mumbled, standing up clumsily. He looked down at Lucy. Her eyes were shut and blood had soaked her white dress shirt. She had been shot. "Damn…damn…what the hell do I do now?!" He screamed in desperation, turning to look at the soldiers approaching the open window.

"You relax. This was all planned." The man had seemingly appeared from no where. He stood next to Desmond, Lucy's pistol in his hand. "Well, except for Lucy there. We'll have to hurry and get her patched up, won't we?" Desmond examined the man.

He was very suave, wearing a finely tailored gray suit and with his hair slicked back. The man had a arrogant quality about him…and a calmness Desmond admired. He rose the pistol and fired a single shot, the kick of the gun hardly affecting the man at all. A scream echoed across the chasm as one of the soldier's fell out of the building and straight downwards.

"You don't have enough shots to take them all out…" Desmond said quietly, backing away slowly.

"Oh no, I was just having fun, Mr. Miles. The others will finish this. Let's get Lucy here back to headquarters, shall we?" The man picked Lucy up and slung her over his shoulder. He turned and began walking away. Desmond gave the soldiers a final look before following. Suddenly, at least ten men stormed forward, pistols of all types in hand. They opened fire almost instantaneously. Desmond covered his ears to block out the screams and gunshots.

"Mr. Miles! I hear you have been trained in that ghastly machine they call Animus! So I don't think this will be any trouble for you!" The man shouted over all the noise. He approached the edge of the building and suddenly leapt forward, Lucy still over his shoulder. He landed with ease on the next building over. Desmond's eyes widened.

"Sir, I don't think you…Jesus, the prick can't hear me." Desmond took a deep breath. He could run from it all if he wanted to…try and escape. He considered this for a moment. But then he remembered his time in the Animus. The Assassins would never let him go. They were too skilled…too smart. He would never beat them. So, hell, why not join? Why not screw his life up some more? He had nothing left. Desmond took a few steps back then raced forward.


End file.
